Propósitos
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Los propósitos son absurdos; eso es lo que piensa Sasuke. Sin embargo, Hinata no cree lo mismo.


_**• Los personajes de Naruto no son** **míos** **.**_

 _ **• Genero:** Romance/Hurt/Confort_

 _ **• Capítulo Único.**_

* * *

 ** _Propósitos_** _ **.**_

* * *

 **Para** muchos, el Año Nuevo significaba poder comenzar de cero y proponerse a hacer cosas que seguro nunca harán.

Bajar de peso, beber más agua, pagar cualquier estupidez material, encontrar el amor, viajar… al final del año las personas se dan cuenta de que no pudieron lograr ninguno de sus tan ansiados propósitos. La gente no tomaba enserio esas cosas así que era normal seguir viendo a Chouji con sus kilos de más y a Shikamaru aun durmiéndose en el área de entrenamiento.

Por eso, Sasuke quiso pasar de largo el Año Nuevo y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Se la pasó en el recinto Uchiha e ignoró los intentos de Naruto por hacerlo salir a una fiesta en la que todos los novatos estarían. Ignoro el sonido de los fuegos artificiales e ignoro su necesidad de arrancarse los oídos.

Pensó que todo regresaría a la normalidad el primer día de enero, pero estaba absolutamente equivocado. En la mañana se topó a más de diez viejas "ejercitando" en un parque que estaba cerca de su recinto. Veía a niños más activos de lo normal respecto al asunto de ser un ninja e incluso se veía más gentileza en las calles.

Patrañas, en unos días todo volvería a ser igual, como siempre. Habrían mujeres gritando como verduleras, los hombres volverían a las tabernas y las ancianas rechonchas volverían a jugar bingo. Nada cambiaría ese año, sin embargo…

—Buenos días, Sasuke-san.

Alzó su aburrida mirada y pudo captar con ambos ojos a la chica que se encontraba frente a él, inclinada con ambas manos entrelazadas tras su espalda y con una tranquila sonrisa adornando su amable rostro.

Hizo un seco asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Se sentía de mal humor, ni siquiera tenía ganas de abrir la boca para desperdiciar palabras.

Hinata notó el enfado del Uchiha e inevitablemente se preocupó. Con toda la confianza que le podía tener a un buen amigo como lo era Sasuke para ella, se sentó a su lado, bajo ese gran y vivo árbol que los cubría del cálido sol.

—Me percaté de su ausencia en la fiesta de Año Nuevo — comenzó a hablar, mirando al frente—. Es una pena que no haya asistido, todo fue muy divertido —comentó con una linda sonrisa, pero después su rostro mostró duda —. Aun que Lee-san bebió de más y tuvimos que detenerlo para que no destruyera la casa de Ino-chan — retomó su sonrisa para después reír suavemente, tapando sus rosados labios con su mano.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Sasuke escuchaba atentamente todo lo que los labios de la Hyuga soltaban. Mantenía ambos ojos cerrados y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Naruto-kun también bebió de más, pero no fue tan problemático como lo fue Lee-san —continuó con su relato —. Yo me encargué de la comida, Ino-chan de la bebida y Sakura-chan nos convenció para escribir nuestros propósitos de Año Nuevo…

—¿Propósitos de Año Nuevo? — hablo por primera vez, mostrándose interesado.

Al ver eso, Hinata asintió repetidas veces.

—Si. Nos hizo escribirlos y después atarlos a un globo para soltarlo al cielo — contó con entusiasmo mientras veía el cielo azulado con sus dos enormes y brillantes ojos —. Fue divertido.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y la miro de reojo. ¿Qué significaba la palabra "divertido" para ella? La diversión, para el, era entrenar y aprender nuevos jutsus, no ir a fiestas y lanzar un globo al aire. No tenía sentido, pero igual le interesaba saber que pasaba por la mente de esa pequeña mujer.

—¿Cuáles son tus propósitos? —soltó de repente, llamando la atención de la Hyuga.

Hinata lo miro unos momentos para después voltear su rostro y mirar sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para los hábiles ojos de Sasuke.

—Bueno, me gustaría subir de nivel ninja. También me gustaría ceder mi liderazgo a mi hermana para enfocarme totalmente en mi carrera como kunoichi.

—Esas necesidades están totalmente alejadas a las necesidades personales, ¿no crees? Solo estás pensando en el área de tu carrera —comentó desinteresado. El solo conocía los propósitos banales, esos que todo el mundo quería hacer pero nunca cumplían. Aunque la verdad no le sorprendía que Hinata tuviera esas metas como propósito, ella a veces era impredecible y eso le agradaba.

De un momento para otro las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon un poco.

—L-los demás propósitos son demasiado personales — tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo enrosco en su delgado dedo —. ¿Y usted, Sasuke-san?

—¿Yo que? — preguntó aún sabiendo a lo qué se refería. Le molestaba que lo llamara "Sasuke-san". Cada vez que hacia eso, su humor se ponía más pesado y desconocía el por qué. Ya había logrado que dejara de llamarlo Uchiha-san, ¿Qué más quería?

—¿Qué propósitos tiene? — cuestionó curiosa.

—Los propósitos son una ridiculez. Si quieres hacer algo, lo haces, no importa la fecha del año que sea — y tenía razón; si quieres hacer algo sólo lo cumples y ya, no necesitas una fecha en especifico.

—Lo entiendo, pero al menos debería saber lo que quiere lograr este año — insistió —. Vamos, debería de haber algo que quisiera hacer.

Si, habían muchas cosas que Sasuke quería hacer. Reconstruir en su totalidad el recinto Uchiha, descubrir cómo cerrarle la boca a Naruto, fundar una fuerza policiaca en Konoha, recuperar la confianza de los aldeanos y _también_ … miró de reojo a la chica que lo miraba expectante.

—¡Si quiere yo puedo ayudarle! —exclamó entusiasmada ante la idea.

—¿A que?

—A cumplir sus metas de este año — la chica sonrió con dulzura —. Usted es un gran amigo para mi y… — su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse, así que desvió la mirada — me encantaría p-poder serle útil.

Hinata siempre le era útil, aún que ella no se diera cuenta. El apenas lo estaba mirando, _—o más bien, apenas lo estaba aceptando —_. Se había dado cuenta de que sonreía un poco más, que su humor no estaba del demonio todos los días y que cuando ella estaba él sentía paz en su interior.

Hinata le era demasiado útil.

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron inmensamente, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke.

* * *

 **Habían** pasado dos largos y agotadores meses, unos que nunca pensó que iban a ocurrir tan pronto. Después de revelarle a Hinata sus propósitos, ella se había entusiasmado tanto que no dudo en comenzar en cuanto antes para lograr cumplir sus sueños. Su entusiasmo logró fundir su corazón con calidez.

Habían comenzado con la remodelación de todo el recinto Uchiha , el cual sorprendentemente habían terminado en solo dos meses. Él pensó que solo serían _ella y el_ , trabajando juntos para lograr gran hazaña, sin embargo, fue imposible así que Hinata no dudo en pedir ayuda.

El no estaba de acuerdo, fácilmente podrían hacerlo ellos dos e inclusive él podría hacerlo solo, pero aún así Hinata se había negado, diciendo que faltaban manos y que no tenía nada de malo aceptar la ayuda de los demás.

Obviamente Naruto fue el primero en ofrecer su ayuda para reconstruir el recinto. Creo una docena de clones y les ordenó a trabajar sin descansar. Fue irritante aguantarlo casi seis horas al día, pero admitía que avanzaron mucho gracias a él. Sakura también ayudó, cargando pesos increíbles y facilitando demasiado las cosas.

También se unió el equipo de Hinata, quien tenía a un miembro que no estuvo de acuerdo del todo con ayudarle al Uchiha. Sin embargo ayudaron y dieron su mejor esfuerzos por ser útiles. Akamaru también fue bastante útil y ayudó demasiado a limpiar y remover cosas.

En menos de lo que espero, su hogar estaba justo como lo recordaba, aún que con algunas mejoras.

Hinata sonrió tenuemente mientras observaba el amplio hogar del Uchiha completamente reconstruido. Cuando llego por primera vez a ese lugar lo primero que pensó al verlo fue "deprimente". Tan deprimente como a veces se ponía el aura de Sasuke. Así que ayudarlo a reconstruir ese lugar para que en vez de _**"deprimente"**_ fuese un lugar acogedor fue satisfactorio.

Observó la espalda de Sasuke y un insistente golpeteo apareció en su corazón.

Justificó el golpeteo ante la emoción del momento, la emoción que fue ayudar a Sasuke en algo.

 _Si, **solo eso.**_

Recordó vagamente el día que lo conoció. Sus acercamientos no eran más que saludos formales en la calle y alguna que otra palabra en reuniones que hacían los novatos. Todo era normal, demasiado normal para dos personas que pensaron que jamás iban a tener una relación tan estrecha como lo era ese día.

Todo cambió para bien cuando un día Sasuke la encontró llorando en el campo de entrenamiento ocho. No pregunto nada, no dijo ni una palabra, el solo se sentó a su lado y observó el ocaso hasta que su llanto cesó por completo.

Ese día se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de Neji y ese día sentía que lo extrañaba más.

No lo volvió a ver una semana después de eso. Esa vez ella estaba entrenando y él le pidió permiso para entrenar ahí ya que el campo siete estaba siendo reconstruido ya que Naruto y él habían usado más fuerza de la normal al entrenar. Hinata aún se sentía avergonzada con él después de que la había visto llorar, pero igualmente su parte gentil aceptó.

Desde ese día fue una rutina verse en el campo a la misma hora, todos los días. El resto de su equipo no tenía tiempo para entrenar, Kiba ayudando a Hana en asuntos de su Clan y Shino con su entrenamiento para ser un profesor de la academia, así que siempre entrenaban solo los dos.

Los meses pasaron y su interacción con monosílabos pasó a ser charlas amistosas y completas.

Se tomaron cariño el uno a al otro y por eso era que Hinata estaba ahí, apoyando a su compañero de entrenamiento y… **_amigo._**

* * *

Kakashi los miro analíticamente y después rasco su barbilla.

—Vaya, así que de verdad no se rendirán.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para dejarle claro que el no rogaría por ningún favor, pero fue callado por la pequeña figura que estaba a su lado, una mujercita muy terca.

—¡Por favor, Hokage-sama! — la recién graduada a jounin hizo una marcada reverencia a su superior mientras que su voz rayaba a tono de súplica —. Yo misma hablaré con el concejo y los convenceré con puntos argumentales sobre la buena idea que es tener una fuerza policiaca en Konoha.

Kakashi escuchó con atención a Hinata y después viro sus ojos hacia el joven Uchiha, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su ceño levemente fruncido.

Sonrío bajo su máscara.

No entendía con exactitud el por qué Hinata estaba tan desesperada por ayudar al Uchiha, pero por un momento pensó que era por qué su tan conocido lado altruista había despertado con el Uchiha. Estaba equivocado, había algo más que empatía en las acciones de Hinata y se podía dar cuenta por las acciones que ella estaba llevando a cabo con tal de hacer a Sasuke… feliz.

Primero se desgastó hasta el cansancio hace cinco meses para reconstruir el viejo recinto Uchiha y ahora quería levantar una incorporación que murió junto con el clan de Sasuke. Lo comprendió rápidamente, y lo comprobó al ver la mirada curiosa del Nara que se encontraba a su lado.

Hinata y Sasuke tenían una conexión especial y Hinata quería hacerlo feliz gracias a dicha conexión.

La pregunta del millón era; ¿Qué tipo de conexión era?

No lo sabia, pero lo quería averiguar.

Aceptó finalmente después de muchas súplicas de parte de Hinata y le concedió una reunión con el alto concejal de la aldea y hasta con algunos líderes de los clanes más importantes. El tema era serio y de gran importancia así que debía ser tratado como tal.

Hinata explicó con una profesionalidad envidiable los puntos buenos sobre tener policía en Konoha. Más orden en las calles, más seguridad y más autoridad. Había puntos muy válidos para fundar nuevamente aquella organización pero…

—¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke tiene que ser el lider? —preguntó con desconfianza un anciano del concejo.

Hinata abrió la boca y después la cerró suavemente. Nadie lo sabia, pero tanto su concejo como ese lograban hacerla enojar. No quería decir alguna cosa inapropiada así que se relajó y pensó unos momentos.

—¿Y por qué no? Sasuke-san tiene un alto nivel ninja y es un veterano de la guerra. Además, las fuerzas policiacas pertenecieron a su clan. Sería un buen comienzo para limar asperezas y dejar el pasado en el pasado. Quiero que la gente se entere del gran sacrificio se hizo dentro de ese clan, y que mejor que la aldea le entregue su confianza al último Uchiha al cederle una institución tan importante para la mejora de la aldea.

Luego de un extenso silencio al finalizar el pequeño discurso de la Hyuga, los presentes comenzaron a hablar ente si, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

Hinata sudaba frío mientras a su lado se encontraba Sasuke, quien la veía fijamente. Ella no se dio cuenta de esa mirada que ni él supo cómo describir.

—Dígame, Uchiha-san — habló la líder del clan Inuzuka, la madre de Kiba — ¿Por qué quiere esto?

Por primera vez se dirigían a él a pesar de que era su asunto. Todo el tiempo estuvo hablando Hinata, más el nunca se metió ni le apeteció hablar pues no encontraba tan buenas palabras como las que Hinata estaba diciendo. Así que se quedó casi de piedra cuando se dirigieron a él.

No sabía que decir, no quería que el esfuerzo de Hinata se fuera al caño si él soltaba alguna de sus estupideces hirientes. Debía de pensar con la cabeza fría, debía de decir algo diplomático y acertado…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se le ocurría nada, tuvo que dejar su orgullo a un lado y decir la verdadera razón por la que lo estaba haciendo.

—Por que quiero quedarme en Konoha y servirle fielmente hasta el final de mis días, así como mi hermano lo hizo.

Hinata lo miro impresionada y Sasuke pudo jurar que sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Un mes después se inauguraría la Policía Militar de Konoha.

* * *

 **Hiashi** la miro con enojo, más en sus ojos no volvió a ver la decepción que le profeso años atrás. Había ganado su respeto a base de esfuerzo en la guerra, sin embargo, ahora no estaba segura de seguir teniendo dicho respeto de su padre.

—Te haz esforzado toda tu vida para esto, y ahora que finalmente lo consigues quieres renunciar — el hombre cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Hinata, quien estaba sentada con la espalda erguida frente a él, se mostró renuente a cambiar de opinión. Sus ojos demostraban determinación.

—Jamás he dicho que este es mi sueño. Amo el clan y a su gente, pero sabes que mi hermana es más capacitada para esto. Ella sí sueña con ser líder, y yo no le arrebataré dicho sueño por una tradición. Tengo mis propias metas, padre.

Hiashi la miró con asombro unos largos segundos. Después de unos momentos, sus facciones se suavizaron al darse cuenta de que su hija finalmente estaba siendo la persona que él quería que fuera. Por fin Hinata defendía sus ideales en voz alta y eso le agradaba demasiado.

—¿Sabes lo que pasará, cierto?

Hinata sonrío levemente mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Tomo su taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Hanabi cambiará las leyes del Clan tarde o temprano, mi sello será totalmente temporal.

—¿Tan segura estás?

—Tan segura cómo de que se que esta es la decisión correcta.

Su sello fue impuesto y ella no podía estar más que feliz.

Sasuke en cambio estaba cabreado. No podía creer que le hubiesen puesto el sello y no podía creer que Hinata lo tomara tan a la ligera. Había querido partirle el trasero a la persona que había creado dichas leyes, sin embargo recordó que dicha persona ya estaba muerta

—Vamos, Sasuke-san. No es tan grave como parece — le decía Hinata mientras arreglaba sus cosas para su primera misión como Anbu. Habían pasado tres meses desde que ella había subido de rango y desde que había fuerza policiaca en Konoha. Estaba feliz.

Sasuke giraba en su dedo un kunai mientras se mantenía sentado en el marco de la gran ventana de la habitación de Hinata. Observó con un poco de enfado a la tonta Hyuga y sus ojos pasaron lentamente hacia su frente, justo en su sello. Su flequillo lo tapaba por completo, como si no estuviese ahí. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, enfureciéndolo.

Desvío con brusquedad sus ojos hacia la luna de la noche y se preguntó si realmente aquella chiquilla podría hacer algo por su hermana.

—¿Cuándo regresas? — preguntó cambiando de tema.

—En una semana — el ruido de la cremallera siendo cerrada acompañó a su voz —. Deséame suerte — le pidió con una dulce sonrisa mientras ponía su mochila sobre sus hombros.

Sasuke no lo diría en voz alta, pero tenía una especie de amor-odio cuando Hinata se ponía esa máscara de lobo. Amor por qué estaba orgulloso del logro de Hinata y odio al recordar los peligros que un Anbu sufría día a día. Perder a Hinata no estaba en sus planes ese año, ni nunca.

 _—Suerte —_ susurró después de unos segundos, logrando que Hinata sonriera para el.

La semana pasaba lentamente para Sasuke, quien estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver a Hinata al menos unos minutos al día. Era cierto que el nuevo trabajo que era la policía consumía mucho tiempo, y no se quejaba, pero aun así no le gustaba solo el hecho de que no podía ver a Hinata como lo hacía siempre.

Hinata ya era esencial en su día a día, y pensar que ahora ambos tenían cosas diferentes que hacer lo desanimaba un poco.

Observó a su alrededor y pudo ver que casi todo su personal estaba ocupado en cosas de la estación. Tenía gente que, hacia papeleo, tenía gente interrogando y también tenía gente del centro de inteligencia, los cuales se especializaban en tortura. El sitio era completo, más de lo que pensó que podría ser.

Esperaba que su hermano estuviera orgulloso de él.

—¡Capitán Uchiha!

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a uno de los policías correr hacia el.

—Han secuestrado al pequeño hijo de un comerciante, si nos apuramos podremos alcanzar... — el chico no pudo terminar pues Sasuke había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

Encontrar al bandido fue demasiado fácil para Sasuke Uchiha. En unos minutos llegó al sito donde el hombre tenía inconsciente al pequeño niño de no más de cinco años. Estaban frente a una cascada, la cual reconoció como el lugar de Hinata para relajarse.

El hombre lo miraba con pavor y enfado mientras apuntaba al niño con un kunai en el cuello. El brazo del hombre estaba tembloroso, delatando lo nervioso e inexperto que era.

—¡Muévete y lo mato! —gritó aterrorizado.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado, fue una sonrisa que el hombre no pudo visualizar.

No necesitaba moverse.

Activó su línea sucesoria e hizo que el hombre soltara al niño. Rápidamente fue a revisar al pequeño, el cual no tenía más que unos raspones. Después de asegurarse de que el niño estaba con vida, esposo al sujeto y lo sello en un pergamino.

Reviso el perímetro para verificar que no estuviera nadie más con el hombre. Río por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que el idiota había llevado a cabo su plan sin compañía. Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte para un gennin.

Llevó al niño en brazos hasta Konoha.

Mientras lo veía se recordó a él mismo y a su hermano. Cabello negro, piel blanca y facciones similares a las de ellos. Se preguntó internamente si sería buena idea renacer el clan Uchiha, y si lo hacía ¿con quien lo haría?

Solo una persona cruzó por su mente.

—¡Taro! — una mujer de algunos treinta años corrió hacia él para tomar delicadamente al niño entre sus brazos. De sus ojos verdes salían innumerables lágrimas mientras veía con alivio a su pequeño, quien respiraba acompasadamente, sumido en un profundo sueño.

Sasuke se había dado la media vuelta para irse a dar su reporte y a encarcelar al hombre, además de que se estaba poniendo incomodo pues toda la aldea se había aglomerado para ver el show, pero antes de que pudiera huir, la mujer lo tomo del hombro para llamar su atención.

La miro sobre su hombro y se sorprendió al ver su mirada llena de gratitud. Más se sorprendió al ver a todos los habitantes mirarlo de la misma manera.

—Muchísimas gracias — le dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Si no tuviera a su hijo en brazos, la mujer habría pegado su cabeza al suelo.

Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar, ni que decir. Nadie nunca le agradecía nada, la única que solía hacerlo era Hinata cuando le ayudaba con algo. Pero aparte de ella, nadie más lo había hecho hacia años. ¿Qué se le podía agradecer a un criminal?

Bajo la mirada, avergonzado e incomodo. Solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

 _—Es mi deber._

* * *

 **Su** hogar estaba completamente restaurado, era líder de la fuerza policiaca de Konoha y tenía el respeto de todos. Era… estaba feliz. Había hecho todo lo que se propuso antes de que el año acabara, y eso era gratificante.

Miro a la persona que estaba a un lado de él.

Sin ella el jamás hubiese podido lograr sus metas. Ella fue quien lo animó cuando más lo necesitaba, ella fue quien lo incitó a hacer sus sueños realidad. Crecieron como personas y lograron sus objetivos juntos.

Se detuvo a pensar un poco y recordó que solo faltaba una cosa, pero era la más importante de todas.

Paro de caminar, provocando que Hinata también lo hiciera y que lo mirara con extrañeza.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —si, por fin había logrado que lo llamara de esa manera.

Soltó un suspiro y agacho la cabeza.

—Feliz cumpleaños — hizo un par de sellos con su mano y en ellas apareció un pequeño oso de peluche y una rosa.

Hinata parpadeo incrédula para después sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Sasuke también mantenía en sus mejillas un pequeño sonrojó.

Quería a Hinata Hyuga a su lado para siempre. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado? No tenía ni idea, lo único que sabía era que ella era la indicada. La quería a ella con él para siempre. Quería seguir viendo sus dulces sonrisas, sus sonrojos, sus grandes ojos. La quería en cuerpo y en alma, la quería para siempre.

Quería mantener con él a la persona que lo levantó lentamente de su oscuridad. A esa persona que lo ayudó a cumplir sus metas. Quería otro año con ella, y otro, y otro, la quería hasta su último suspiro.

—Yo… — Hinata balbuceó un poco para finalmente tomar el regalo con delicadeza. Abrazo con ternura el oso y olfateó la rosa mientras una amable y cariñosa sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. Miro con ternura a Sasuke —. Muchísimas gracia…— antes de que pudiera terminar, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella y la calló con sus propios labios.

Por un momento se asustó al sentirla rígida, pero casi sonrío en medio del beso al sentir que le correspondía y que lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Hinata hacía mejor persona a Sasuke, y Sasuke hacía más fuerte a Hinata.

Ambos se complementaban.

Sasuke había sido un propósito para Hinata, y Hinata lo había sido para Sasuke.

Ahora ambos seguirían cumpliendo sus propósitos día a día, hasta el final de sus días.

Quién sabe, tal vez el próximo año podrían casarse y el próximo podrían intentar tener un pequeño Sasuke o una pequeña Hinata.

Cualquier propósito que tuvieran para el siguiente año lo harían juntos, eso era seguro.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! espero que se la hayan pasado muuuy bien y que este año esté repleto de bendiciones para ustedes. Este pequeño one-shot salió de la nada y sinceramente me gusto como salio. Espero que a ustedes tambien les haya agradado. Sin mas que decir, espero leerlos muy pronto. ¡Los quiero mucho! _


End file.
